The present invention relates to a television set which includes a picture display device, an alpha numerical character generating circuit connected to the said device, a control device and means for checking analogue data relating to the operation of the set, such as volume, brightness and color. The system commonly used on television receivers for tuning into the required channels is the so-called FREQUENCY SYNTHESIZER system. This system, made possible by the advent of integrated circuits, offers a number of advantages over other known systems, such as the conventional potentiometer type MECHANICAL MEMORY systems and the more recent so-called VOLTAGE SYNTHESIZER systems. The frequency synthesizer system is fully electronic enabling any channel to be called up directly by the user who formulates the channel number on a keyboard or other control device. The system usually consists of a quartz-controlled reference oscillator, a phase lock loop, a programmable divider and a computer which supplies the number to be sent to the programmable divider in response to the number of the channel set by the user. Thanks to the phase lock loop, for each channel number set by the user, the frequency of the local oscillator on the set is kept so stable and accurate that the set is tuned with great precision to the corresponding channel signal. For further details concerning frequency synthesizer tuning systems, refer to the article entitled "A Frequency Synthesizer for Television Receivers" by E. G. Breeze, published in the November, 1974 issue of the "Transactions BTR" Magazine, or "Digital Television Tuner Uses MOS LSI and Non Volatile Memory" by L. Penner, published in the April 1, 1976 issue of "Electronics".
The frequency synthesizer system lends itself well to a number of different modes of television chanel tuning;
direct selection by formulating the required channel number as described above television channels are numbered: for example, in the European C.C.I.R. standard, V.H.F. band channels are numbered from 2 to 12 and U.H.F. band channels from 21 to 69; in the American Standard, VHF channels are numbered from 2 to 13 and UHF from 14 to 83). PA1 memory selection: each of a certain set of keys corresponds to a preselected and memorised channel; PA1 automatic scanning of all the channels of a given standard, or of all the channels contained in the memory or continuous scanning of all the frequency bands involved.
The first application enables immediate, direct selection of any one of the channels in the relative standard (60 in Europe, 82 in America).
the second enables faster detection of one of a limited number of preferred channels.
The third is a fast, simple way of finding out which standard channels can be received, which channels have been memorised and whether other broadcasting stations exist on non-standard frequencies such as the private broadcasting stations in Italy (there are currently over a hundred operating).
Examples of frequency synthesizer systems with this wide range of selection modes are described in West German Patent Applications No. 26 45 833 and 26 52 185 and, in particular, Italian Patent Application No. 69.950-A/77 filed on Dec. 30, 1977 by the present applicant. All these modes, which are particularly useful in areas where a number of broadcasting stations can be received, require highly complex control equipment which many users may find difficulty in operating. This is even more so if, besides emitter selection and standard receiver adjustment controls (volume, brightness, colour, etc.), provision is also made for additional accessory functions such as a digital clock which requires additional setting controls. Provision of a character generator capable of displaying alpha numerical data on the television screen could prove beneficial in connection with this problem. The aim of the present invention is to provide a television receiver enabling the many functions described above to be effected simple and inexpensively with as little operating difficulty as possible on the part of the user.